


the bi-cycle

by aurivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Plot, Slow Burn, or Bi, this is a wreck based off my irl crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurivity/pseuds/aurivity
Summary: “jisung, you’re literally spinning in circles on the bi-cycle.”+Han Jisung thinks the quiet boy in his math class is cute. But Jisung can’t like him. Because he’s, like, 90% sure he’s straight.He’s also, like, 99% sure cute boy is straight.Han Jisung, the tortured “model child”, thinks Lee Minho is cute.





	the bi-cycle

Han Jisung fucking hates math, and that’s no secret. He hates numbers. He hates addition, subtraction, division, and multiplication. He hates the weird fucking symbols math threw in at random points. To sum it up; Han Jisung fucking hates math.

However, avoiding math was kinda hard for Jisung, since he was the top of his grade. He’d done a lot of geometry in sixth grade and learned a lot of probability here and there. Jisung never thought much about the term; so what if he could do some complex shit in elementary school? One of the good things that came out of it was favoritism. All the teachers loved him. The only issues that came with the term? Han Jisung was expected to be the smartest kid all the time. Which, admittedly, was hard as hell.

Even sitting there in the hard plastic seat, Jisung had no fucking clue what the teacher was explaining on the board. The complex graphs and lines seemed to not register in his head.

It was probably also because he wasn’t paying attention. Normally, Jisung put his upmost attention into class, but today he couldn’t. First of all, it was Sunday, and he was sitting in an extracurricular class. Second of all, he hadn’t slept well last night.

Jisung felt a rough prod in his side. Sharply turning his head over, Jisung saw his friend giving him a weird stare. Felix, the kid in question, leaned over to whisper something in his ear. “Bro, you’ve been staring at the new kid for the past hour,” Felix whisper-yelled.

Okay, third reason why he couldn’t pay attention. There was a cute new dude in his class.

And, yeah, Jisung was bisexual. But, like, he was 75% straight. And he liked a girl. So, uh, Jisung thought, mentally punching himself, he had to not like the dude. Maybe he just thought the new student was cool and wanted to befriend him.

Earlier in the morning, Jisung had arrived to class, ready to learn some new shit. He did well in this class, seeing as it was Counting. He set up his stuff in the middle of the front row, waiting for Seungmin and Felix. Jisung was usually the first out of everyone to arrive, so it was no secret that the classroom was quite quiet.

After a few minutes, Jisung heard a loud thump. He briefly looked up from his phone, expecting to see some nerd walking in with their bag. However, Jisung did not see one of the usual nerds. Taking a double-take, Jisung stared at the stranger. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans, carrying a backpack. He seemed to be humming to a song, and the expression on his face was neutral. Very neutral.

Jisung could’ve sworn his jaw dropped as he tried to make his staring discreet. The new kid had pretty circle glasses on, and as Jisung watched him push them up, he felt a part of himself die. Pretty boys did not just randomly appear in his life, nor did they have a right to.

When Felix arrived a minute later, he groaned loudly as he entered the classroom, flinging his bag down to Jisung’s right. “Oh my God. I hate this class so much,” Felix complained, throwing himself into the chair.

Jisung awkwardly glanced over at the new kid, before laughing. “Ah, yeah. This class sucks. It could be worse though,” Jisung tried to say. His words ended up coming out like a robot’s, cold and disoriented.

Oh, fuck, Jisung thought as Felix noticed something was wrong. “Uh, you seem a little out of it. You good? Not get much sleep again?” Felix asked, putting the back of his hand to Jisung’s forehead.

Jisung let out a low hiss and slapped Felix’s hand away. He leaned closer to whisper in Felix’s ear. “No, dipshit, we got a new student and I think he’s cute,” he mumbled.

Felix immediately jolted back up, wiggling his eyebrows at Jisung. He stood up, looking for the new kid. Once he’d located his target, Jisung saw him start profiling the new kid. Jisung was glad the new kid had headphones in, or else he would’ve heard Felix’s commotion.

Tugging on Felix’s sleeve, Jisung groaned. “Shut up!” he whisper-yelled. He regretted telling Felix already.

Felix did not shut up. When Seungmin arrived, he had told him all about Jisung’s crisis.

Which lead to present day.

“Alright class! I think we’ve had enough for now; feel free to have a 10 minute break,” the teacher said, setting his marker back on the board.

Jisung smiled. “Finally,” he mumbled under his breath. Maybe he could go downstairs and drink some water, calm his nerves down, and have peace and qu—

“Hey, new kid! Hey, hey!” Felix yelled, interrupting Jisung’s thoughts.

Jisung froze, not wanting to turn around. What. The. Hell.

“New kid! Do you wanna come hang out with us during break time?” Felix yelled again. 

The new kid glanced up, annoyed. “My name’s Minho,” he said. He was clutching his phone right, probably already uneasy.

This was a bad idea, Jisung thought. He walked up to Felix and Seungmin, tugging on their sleeves. “Hey, guys, come on. Let’s go downstairs,” he muttered, turning back around.

Felix and Seungmin seemed to get the memo.

They turned and left with him.

.

Talk To Cute Boy Attempt #1-Failed.

.

Jisung sighed, slamming his locker shut. It was Monday, and Sunday’s embarrassing encounter was haunting him. He could not believe Felix and Seungmin up and embarrassed his ass like that. Fucking insane, he thought.

As Jisung entered his math class, he sighed, setting his books carefully on the desk for two. The only other friends he had in this class were Hyunjin and Jeongin, and they’d been assigned far away from him. Meaning he was alone. Jisung liked to think he didn’t mind; after all, he always said he worked best when alone, but everyone knew that was a lie.

“Class! Listen up!” the teacher yelled, smacking her ruler against the board. Jisung flinched, glancing up. Had class already started?

Regaining his senses, Jisung took in his surroundings. There was a person standing next to the teacher, looking nervous as ever. Squinting his eyes, Jisung realized it was the cute boy. He was wearing another hoodie today, but with sweatpants. Both were oversized, making him look quite small. Jisung’s eyes widened. What a fucking coincidence.

“This is Lee Minho. Minho, please introduce yourself,” the teacher said, motioning for the new kid to stand in front of the class.

Minho obeyed, carefully walking to the front (oh no, his walk was cute.) “Hello, I’m Lee Minho. I’m from Cube High, and I transferred here today. I’m a junior,” he said, awkwardly ending it.

Ah, Jisung thought. A year older than him.

“Okay, Minho. Please take a seat next to Jisung.”

Oh, he was sitting next to a kid called Jisung. How cool.

Wait—what?

The new kid—ah, Minho—started walking towards him, and Jisung clammed up. He shot brief flares at Hyunjin and Jeongin, who were clearly enjoying his misery. Minho sat down next to him without a word, putting his pencils down softly.

Jisung looked over at Minho, awkwardly gawking at him. A few times during the lecture, Minho caught him, giving him a weird look in response.

Jisung tried to say something, he really did, but he couldn’t find any of the words he needed. Jisung was tongue tied. Very.

When the bell rang, Jisung opened his mouth, ready to ask Minho something, but the man was gone as soon as the bell struck, no where to be seen. Looking around frantically, Jisung saw him disappear out of the door. Sighing, Jisung packed his bags, heading towards Hyunjin and Jeongin.

He was disappointed he didn’t catch the cute boy. Maybe he’d get to see him later, Jisung thought as he walked with his friends to lunch.

Hyunjin, Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix were his closest friends. Jisung liked to call their small group Asian Nation, even though a majority of the school was Asian. He just liked the ring of the name.

Jisung sat down at the lunch table, sighing. “Guys, operation talk to cute boy was a bust,” he complained, kicking Seungmin.

Seungmin kicked back, not amused. “You found another cute boy besides the one in Counting?” he asked, a slight twinge of motherly disappointment in his voice.

Felix nodded. “Yeah, aren’t you supposed to be on the straight side of the bi-cycle?” he chimed in.

Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows, sticking his spork in the school’s hard mashed potatoes. “What’s the bi-cycle?” he asked.

Felix laughed, hitting Hyunjin. “You don’t know?” he said. When Jeongin shook his head, Felix continued. “It’s basically just the thing that says a bisexual can’t always be 50/50 on what gender they prefer. Jisung here has had a streak of liking girls only for a bit. Then, of course, this.”

Jisung pouted. “Hey! It’s only one guy!”

Hyunjin kicked the table, ignoring the screams of an ongoing fight behind them. “Yep. Cute guy transferred to our school. His name’s Minho,” he said, chewing on some bread.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, wow. Such a unique name,” he said in a low tone.

“Such a unique name,” Jisung mocked, using the same nasally tone Seungmin had.

Seungmin frowned, smacking Jisung. “Oh, shut up. At least I can talk to my fucking crush,” he retorted.

Jisung didn’t miss the way Hyunjin cringed. “Well, you like the weird kids. Like, Hyeonki? Didn’t see that coming, Seungminnie.”

“I got his number. I don’t see Minho’s yet.”

Jisung deflated a bit. Seungmin was right. He hadn’t found the time or courage to say anything to Minho, and he kinda really wanted to. Oh well, he thought, trying to push the welling disappointment back into his stomach. It, of course, didn’t work. It never did.

Jeongin patted his back. “Hey, Jisung, don’t look so sad! We’ll help you!”

“What?” Jisung said, looking up.

Felix grinned, throwing up a peace sign. “We’re the best wingmen out there. We’ll help you get your man.”

“Operation Minsung!”


End file.
